What Kinda Girl?
by ilovetvalot
Summary: What kind of girl did Penelope Garcia think she was? Follows "A Date for Emily". Written in Response to Kavi Leighanna & Sienna 27's TV Prompt Challenge: Chicago Hope - "Faith, Hope, and Surgery".


**Author's Note: Hello, all our fanfic friends! Several announcements today, so, hang on tight!**

**First, our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" has a new interview up with the fabulously talented klcm. Please stop by and get to know her and several other of the brilliant authors in CM fanfic. And if anyone has an author that they'd like to see interviewed, please shoot me a private message. I promise that we'll do our best to coax them over to talk to us!**

**Second, there are TWO days left for the October Challenge, "The Candyland Challenge". In the spirit of Halloween, the rules are simple. Name a candy, a pairing you'd like to see written and the pairing you normally write. You'll be assigned a pairing and a candy by October 1st. You will have until Halloween (October 31, 2010) to post a story with your candy prompt and pairing. It does NOT have to be a Halloween story...it just must contain a reference to the candy. For example, if you were assigned a "Goo Goo Bar" as a candy, you could make that the candy an actual BAR in your story. The more creative, the better. Sign-ups are at the forum or you can shoot us a PM (ilovetvalot OR tonnie2001969) if you're interested.**

**Also, please, please, please don't forget to get your nominations in for the first EVER "Profiler's Choice Awards. Nomination ballots and rules are at the forum. Don't forget, I'm (ilovetvalot) still willing to write a oneshot of your pairing choosing to the next five people to complete a ballot. This is a wonderful opportunity to give your favorite stories and authors the recognition that they deserve on ff. net. Also, please remember, in the interest of just saying "no" to self-promotion, ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are NOT eligible for nomination.**

**Also, readers & authors, please come sound off on our newest discussion thread. Tell us how you'd feel about the idea of a fanfic based CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. We're eagerly soliciting opinions and ideas!**

**So, please, drop by and get a blank ballot and tell the fanfic community who YOUR favorites are! We'd love to have you!**

**THIS STORY FOLLOWS "A DATE FOR EMILY".**

* * *

_**What Kinda Girl?**_

_**Prompt: Chicago Hope - "Faith, Hope and Surgery"**_

Gazing longingly at the front door of the upscale boutique she stood in, one thought pervaded Emily Prentiss' mind as another dress was thrust onto the growing pile of stunning dresses she held.

She wanted a drink.

A big one. Preferably with an umbrella and copious amounts of a clear liquor capable on completely annihilating her overwhelmed brain cells.

Blinking rapidly as a manicured purple tipped hand waved in front of her face, she winced as she heard Penelope Garcia's strident voice calling, "Emily! Earth to Emily!"

"Sorry," Emily mumbled, peeking out from around the mound of dresses she held. "Guess I was daydreaming," she sighed, shifting her burden with a huff.

"About my dark skinned Adonis?" Garcia chirped over her shoulder, her bright eyes twinkling. "Mmmm...I know from experience he makes for some Grade A fantasy fodder."

"Ewww," Emily grimaced, wrinkling her nose. "God, no! It's Morgan, for God's sake, PG! He's just doing me a favor. Unwillingly, I might add. And I honestly don't think the occasion calls for a new dress."

"Are you kidding me?" Penelope gaped, stopping still in her tracks. "Sweetpea, you do NOT walk into a gala affair with my borrowed eye candy without glamming it up a smidge. Besides, I've seen your closet," she muttered with a roll of her expressive eyes. "All black and boring. Nope, nope, nope, you need to POP for this particular prince," she ordered firmly, adding an orange sequined gown to Emily's growing pile.

Barely resisting a shudder at Garcia's most recent option, the fake rhinestones glittering wildly underneath the fluorescent lights, Emily shook her head. "But I look good in black, Garcia."

"Our handsome hunk has seen you in black, Babycakes. We need to mix it up," Garcia replied, turning to assess Emily's body with a practiced eye. "And if you look good in black, you'll look ravishing in red," she nodded, snatching a gorgeous sleeveless red dress off the rack. "Now," she said, physically turning her charge toward the nearest dressing room, "just march your shapely ass in there and start rocking the runway. We're not leaving here until we're both satisfied."

And somehow, Penelope Garcia made that promise into a threat in the blink of an eye.

/~/~/~/

Forty-five minutes and seventeen dresses later, Emily stared balefully over Garcia's shoulder at the entrance to the store. Forget the drink. She needed Valium.

Not for her, mind you. Nope...for her partner in this Satan sponsored shopping spree.

"That's it, my little profiling pal. That's the one," Garcia declared, nodding approvingly at the fitted gown, the neon pink chiffon literally floating around her friend.

Licking her lips, Emily glanced toward the mirror, automatically pulling at the top again. "PG, I agree, the color is radiant. And I like the fit," Emily murmured, smoothing the dress over her hips. "But there's no way my teeny melons fill out this bust," Emily groaned, pulling at the saggy bodice. "I'm sorry, but the only way these boobs will work for this dress is a lot of faith, a little hope and a whole lotta surgery!"

"That's why we have these," Penelope replied brightly, waving two silicone implants in the air as she marched toward her gaping friend.

"You realize I was kidding about the surgery part, right?" Emily sputtered, backing up a step as Garcia approached, her face etched in determination.

"Don't be a baby," Garcia sighed, reaching into Emily's dress and inserting the fake boobs without preamble.

"Garcia!" Emily yelped, shocked by her friend's brazen paws as the implants were dropped firmly into place. Geez, she hadn't seen this much action in more time than she cared to remember.

"What?" Garcia laughed, matching her friend's affronted tone. "You needed some chi chis. I found you some cha chas," she grinned, patting Emily's makeshift boobs happily as she easily smoothed the pink chiffon into place. "And bonus, they look real to the casual observer."

"I wish they felt a little more real," Emily complained, shifting the squishy enhancements around.

"Quit that," Garcia admonished, swatting at Emily's hands. "You'll be lopsided. We'll just tape them in on the night of the big brouhaha," she reasoned. "You'll never know they're there."

"I doubt that," Emily muttered, turning to look at her reflection in the full length mirror. She couldn't fault PG's taste though; the gown looked amazing.

"Derek Morgan will be simply salivating," Pen winked at Emily in the mirror.

"For the fourth time, Garcia, Derek is performing a favor for me. And he's doing it reluctantly at that," Emily rolled her eyes, the triple reflection of herself staring back at her.

"Trust me, Princess, when he gets a load of you in THIS dress," Garcia purred, patting the fabric of the sultry dress, "there's not gonna be a reluctant bone in your Prince Charming's body. I guarantee it."

And for the third time in an hour, Emily Prentiss revised her needs.

She needed a gun. Preferably loaded.

Because a bullet in the foot was going to be a lot less painful than her upcoming date with destiny.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

**_Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!_**


End file.
